Manifesting a Miracle
by I'm Heartless Babe
Summary: Stay tuned for a better summary... M-preg(on request of course.), sex, crazy insane Reapers... What else do I need to say?


**Manifesting a Miracle**

**A-N: So, this was a request... so therefore I am fulfilling this request, so yeah... This the first time I have ever, ever, ever, ever, in a million years done a M-preg, so don't kill me y'all.**

**So, consider yourself warned. M-preg, smut, and some real weird shit. No this 'ain't a crack fic, this is just -I can't say serious because it's a M-preg, but yes serious- something being written... so there! I hope you enjoy. If you don't review -Besides I need reviews so I can continue this- I will destroy all of your earthly possessions. Thank you! Love you guys.**

…**/**

Years passed slowly. The Undertaker disappeared from the Shinigami society, the motives were questioned at first and then forgotten. The trials were dismissed, Undertaker was now presumed dead, form not being sighted for so long. The old Reaper left his shop unattended and empty, no one dared to go near it or dared to enter no one even dared to walk near it. Rumors were being passed around the small town that the Undertaker died and his spirit roamed through the little shop, the towns people would hear his psychotic laughter emanating from within.

For years it has stayed quiet with only the ruminates and memory of insane laughter.

..

A little red Reaper sat at his desk his feet on his work, hands behind his head as it was tilted back, his golden-green eyes stared at his ceiling. He was bored to death. Sighing his thoughts wandered back to when there was a short time in his life before things got rocky, when he started to get friendly with the Undertaker himself, away from the watchful eyes of his co-workers.

The little red-head started to go to the shop to hide from his duty, also, to get a nice cup of tea. He admired the old man and started to feel something for the man.

Insane enough to tolerate and to be tolerated.

Grell, groaned. He wanted to talk to the old coot one time, he did not care for what he did, he just missed the old man and his antics. Kicking off his desk his feet found their way to the floor, as soon as he stood the door opened to his office and a young officer bounded in smiling.

"Hiya sir!" The officer shut the door planting himself on the desk. Grell looked at him slightly chest fallen. "So, William Sempai told me to come get you, says he has a special job for you. But I want to slack off a bit and taste those lips everyone keeps rejecting, especially that Boss, of ours."

The boy, Ronald, leaned closer and his fingers wrapped around Grell's wrist pulling Grell closer. "No, Ronald. I need to go do something." Grell sighed thinking of the old rickety store. "S-something I have been slacking off on."

This made the younger raise an eyebrow. "That can still wait, just like William." He was being overbearing today, what is wrong? Grell couldn't help but notice. "Come on, you're going to stop kissing me now? That's not fair. What happen to the old Grell? The one who likes to mess around and the one to always be in the front of the line to smooch."

Grell's eyes widened and his head snapped up to look at the younger. "Know your place!" This just flew from his mouth with out his convection. "You have no right as a lower officer! Now get out of my way!" Grell pushed Ronald off his desk and glared. "Out now, or I will be forced to use disciplinary action!"

"Your right out mad today Sir, are you on the Menzies?" This earned him a slap and a definite shove out of the office. Grell heard the automatic lock click into place as he walked down the hall. From behind the younger was still squawking about something. "You've changed..."

That was the other foot dropping. The reaper in red growled turning suddenly his hand in an underhand throwing motion, scythe forming quickly, it soared through the hallway easily right at Ronald.

"Shite," Young male ducking, as the raging metal flew by him. "you can kill someone like that 'ya know?!" Angered, Ronald picked up the still revving scythe the tip dragging on the floor as he approached his Superior. "You should learn how to be nice, _Sir_."

Heels clicked on the tiled floor as Grell backed up afraid of what the younger would do. How did Ronald become so mean? Grell couldn't help, but to think. He stared at his scythe in the hands of his underling, it was a maddening scary sight, the red clashing with his blonde and black hair, his black suit behind the angry red of another's scythe.

"Oh no," He debated to yell or not. Would someone believe him? Would someone come? Could he yell for William down the hall and he'd come running for him? Or does he just fight off his underling and bare with it waiting to see what happens? No, he would have to grin and bare it.

Ronald approached slowly watching the fear in his superiors eyes flash. He knows that ever since the Demon and that Phantomhive child, even the old coot Undertaker left Grell's fight has totally been diminished, he just needed that thing to rebel with, he needed that one thing to distract him from his monotonous life as a Dispatch Reaper. Now that the fight and rebelliousness, Grell did his work and turned all of his paperwork in on time and completed everything for his Manager. He missed the fight in his elder, he wanted that again even just for a little while.

Grell gasped at the hungry look in Ronald's face. He did not know what he was planning but wanted nothing to do with it. Ronald frowned and grabbed the red-heads wrist pulling him up close, him lips on the males neck.

"Please, Ronnie... let me go. I need to go to Will's office." Grell whispered. He was truly defenseless now that he lost all fight, he felt himself break. "Please, I just want to do my job."

Ronald pushed Grell against the wall making his back slam against the hard object. Grell let the air out of his chest shutting his eyes tight in pain. There was a door next to them Grell fully knew it was one of the broom closets on the floor.

In Ronald's eyes Grell could see a plan forming. It was now or never to yell for someone and see if they come running. Ronald grabbed the door handle and yanked it open his hand gripping tighter.

"Help!" Grell managed to scream as his head was slammed against the side. He felt his throat already raw from the one word. He blinked the dots away. "WILL!"

Grell found himself in the closet on the floor, his knees scrambling under his chest his hands reaching for anything to help him up. His throat now very raw, he just hoped that William or somebody heard him and the urgency in his voice, that this was no trick for attention.

'Oh God someone hear me. Please. Will please help me.'

Ronald snickered reaching down he grabbed a handful of long crimson hair pulling back, halting any movement. The bi-colored hair male made a few shushing sounds.

"Grell, you either comply, or I will do this on my own account." the male spoke lowly his breath hot in Grell's ear.

Grell shook his head. "No," His eyes were shedding tears. He was actually afraid of his friend, he did not know what he really had planned in his head. All he knew was that he was in a broom closet and was not going to come out for a while. Grell sniffed watching his fellow's every move as he barricaded the door with a short step stool. "Ronnie, please..."

"Shut up."

Ronald approached the red-headed male and sank to his knees in front of him. He grabbed his hair jerking him forward latching their lips together. Ronald instantly moaned into Grell's mouth as one hand fell into the others lap fingers searching for belt and buttons. Grell squirmed in his grasp whining for him to stop.

"Shut up!"

Ronald hissed between clenched teeth as they were clamped onto Grell's bottom lip. His bite was so hard he could taste the others blood already, Ronald moaned lowly at the taste. His fingers tore at the clothing his fingernails sharp scratching Grell's stomach through his vest and shirt. He mewed in pain. His mouth was covered once again and tongue forced in making him want to spit.

Ronald finally managed to get the pants and buckle undone and open. Mouths detached as he looked around he saw nothing that would be helpful then his eyes spotted a thin rope attached to a bucket, he stood on his knees and made it come crashing down in a loud clatter. He then shoved Grell to the cold floor turning him over with quite a hard time. His hand wrenched his hair his head flew back, the bucket soon followed against the side of his face.

"Ronnie! Stop!" Grell cried his face already bruising. "Please, just stop, what is it you want this isn't-" Another hit the bottom edge of the bucket hit Grell's lip splitting it open.

Ronald ignore his elder and tied his hands behind his back tightly flipping him back over. Ronald stared right into Grell's eyes as he pulled his pants down along with the undershorts he now wore. Ronald slapped his thighs demanding in a loud annoyed bark to spread his legs. Grell shook his head and clamped his legs tightly together.

"Fine, I'll just do it the hard way."

The younger grabbed a hold of the red-heads legs prying them open and squeezing himself between them to keep them open as he worked at his own pants and belt. His cock hard, his breath rugged, and his need for Grell high. He spit in his hand bringing it to himself giving himself hard pumps and slicking himself for entrance. Grell wriggled around him his eyes shut tight as he silently cried, not daring to yell, for no one would come to his rescue.

Heavy hands gripped the back of his thighs lifting his ass and hips like a mother changing her sons diaper. His hips were no longer on the cold floor, but high in the air and rolled over him. Ronald leaned in with a hungry grin on his face.

Grell could only think of the pain on his face, how he was always the baby of the group, always being picked on for being the youngest and most inexperienced. To Grell it looks like he was trying to demand respect, all he could do is pity him. He also know that he was looked up to from the younger and wanted the attention, he wanted the respect he deserved and earned over the years. Ronald had gone mad from being trampled on like a baby zebra in the group of adult zebra.

Nails dug into Grell's thighs bringing him back to the present and what was happening. He felt the slight push against his anus, then the give of it letting him in his teeth tightened, head falling back slamming into the concrete floor. He was trying not to scream, for being as "loose" as he portrayed himself as, he was not. He only ever had intercourse with only one person, and that was only a handful of times full of drunken spasms. He was only flirty and out there.

Ronald cursed the tight orifice. His teeth clenched his eyes full of lust, he started to move his hips in jerky spasms, not really knowing how to go about this. Ronald pushed further on Grell's legs until his knees came to rest on the floor next to Grell's head. An awkward position, but it seemed to word for the bi-colored hair male as he was on tiptoes his cock buried in Grell's bottom as he thrust in and out head drooping as he rode the male under him roughly. Grell made no noise like he wanted to, noises of pain his body only reacted to the actions, the hardening of his dick throbbed and his muscles in his bottom relaxed to let the other pound in and out of him.

"Tell me you like it."

"I like it." Grell's voice so bland that it could not have possibly been him in there.

"Tell me you want more."

"I want more."

"Tell me that you love me." Ronald groaned his nails biting into Grell's flesh after every command to ensue that he was told. This one Grell refused to say. He did not want to tell one of his best friends that he loved him when it was false. He did in fact love him not in the way he was told to say it like. "Tell me. You love me." Ronald growled his hand coming forward slapping Grell across the face.

He still refused. He only loved one of his friends like that and he did not come to help when he screamed for his help. Grell only remembered the shine of the bucket and then nothing else.

Ronald scowled as Grell passed out. He continued his movements. In, out, in, out, in, out. He thrust deep in the red-head he could feel a hot sticky substance on his length he looked down when he pulled out, before he thrust back in he saw blood covering his extent. Grimacing he pushed back in staring at Grell's desolate face, it was already swollen and puffy.

Ronald only kept pushing himself until he came into Grell's bottom. Pulling out wiping himself clean of blood and cum he put his pants back on and fixed himself. Next he grabbed the bucket that was still attached to the rope and shoved it over Grell's head he kicked the sides to mold it over the elders face and head. The younger slipped the step stool away from the door sliding out unnoticed.

…/

Grell woke hours later he was panting at the close quarters of his head. He panted afraid in the confined area. He dare not scream it would hurt him more. He was in pain as if he were ran over by a carriage. His heart thrummed painfully in his chest then stopped at the sound of approaching foot steps. He was hoping that it wasn't Ronald again. He started to cry at the thought, his breath and voice echoed in the small helmet of the bucket.

Legs scrunching up tightly to his chest as he felt dried liquid on his bottom crack and separate. He sniffed.

The door opened. "Oh, Dear Lord." It was William's voice. Grell knew it was him. He heard the distress in it. "Oh Grell... can you hear me?" He dropped to his knees his hand touching the males ribcage. Grell jerked from the touch not knowing if he was going to get beat and raped again. He was frightened. "Grell, it is okay, I won't hurt you."

William took hold of the steel bucket sliding it off Grell's head, which was sweaty, red and swollen. He hissed at the state of his friend and co-worker, William sank further to his knees taking Grell's head onto his lap petting his hair softly.

"Who did this?" He reached over untying the knots. He looked down seeing blood and sperm on Grell's cheeks. "Shit. Grell, what happen?" He let the red head fall loose of his restraints.

Grell shook his head not wanting to talk about it.

"I sent Ronald to get you over five hours ago, he said you took off. App-" He paused at the way Grell tensed at the name hiding his face in his superiors lap. "That little..." He stopped talking feeling Grell shake. "Aright, let me get you cleaned up. I even have an easy mission for you Sutcliff."

William managed to get Grell's pants up onto his hips so he could carry the smaller down the hall to his own office. Grell lay limp in his Bosses arms not wanting to move or breath, he just wanted to curl up and die. He whined at every movement that jarred him too much.

William layed his employee on the desk and looked at his bruised face seeing that it was cut in small areas. He touched it lightly letting his small affection for his underling come out. He cleaned his face with small towelettes that he kept in the desk. He mumbled to himself as he wiped the drying blood, he cursed the male who did such a thing.

Every time the cloth touched Grell he flinched thinking he would receive a slap or some kind of strike. Swallowing with some effort he closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Will, stop. I don't need you to clean me up. I'm fine." The words took some effort to say. He did want the attention, but not like this, not when it was forced attention. He wanted to be noticed for just doing a good job and not for what happens to him whether it was his fault or not.

"Fine. Sit I have to discuss somethings with you. Your next mission." William sighed in annoyance, but was not going to fight it. He nodded to the chair on the other side of his desk. His eyes watched Grell as he sat up on the desk slowly sliding himself off. William tried to hide a sneer. "Little pecker will be punished for this." William whispered to himself.

Grell gave a small hop around the wooden desk and found the chair sitting quickly. Pain shot through his body as his bottom connected to the chair. He saw his boss's lip curl in disgust, looking away quickly his mind racing to a time where they once tried to have something.

'Does he still care for me?' Grell sighed leaning back in the chair his eyes finally rolling up to meet William's. 'Or is he just mad I am late for him giving me my new mission? Either way he's mad at someone.'

William walked around his desk throwing the tissue away the gathers a few papers taking a long time to gather his thoughts and temper knowing he could spook the male easily at any instant. He ran his hand through his slicked hair. He stopped and slammed both hands on the desk giving out an tormented growl. Grell spooked and instantly curled into a ball in the small chair.

William looked up suddenly regretting the outburst. A wave of sadness hit his face, mostly regret, he actually looked at the Reaper in front of him now.

Thin, fragile. This is the man who is one of the strongest among the Shinigami living in the day and age, he was reduced to a shaking mess of a flighty child. His hair was messy and greasy like he hasn't bathed in a matter of a few weeks to days, the fight was out of him. The snide smart attitude the constant bugging and admiralty gone. Reduced to nothing more but a husk, a shell, a walking breathing drone.

William closed his eyes, he let his body move on its own accord. He dropped to one knee in front of the red Shinigami, his hands up in surrender his face in nothing, but a soft smile and an offering of truth and condolences, something he never shows.

"Before we go on with the mission I set for you..." He paused looking directly at the male, something he did not do anymore since they had a short relationship with a quick and of course painful end. He only knew it was painful for him but he did not know if he hurt Grell as bad as he was hurt. "I just want to talk. I want to talk as friends."

Grell shook his head. "No need. The deeds have been done and now I am just ready to get to work. Besides I have no friends." He laughed impassively. It had nothing behind it, he was just the husk of himself. Deadpan.

William frowned and reached for Grell's hands pulling them away from his chest where they were curled within one another. William was just letting his body do the talking that his mind would not allow him to do. "No, I need you to talk to me. I know we have never talked in the past about personal things, even when we were in our-"

"Don't you dare say that. I don't want to hear of that time!" Grell spat.

'He was hurt. Just like I was. Just the same.' William couldn't help but think.

"No, we need to talk. Talk about what is happening to you." William told him, his voice worried and serious all at the same time. "Grell, I have noticed... You have gotten too thin and it looks, now, that you have stopped bathing, your whole being has changed. This, for you, is so unnatural. You are like walking death," His words were blunt and whole. "I want you to talk if you try and talk to me again, I will listen, I promise."

Grell let his hands twist in William's loose grip, he had no reason to talk, he has been this way too long, and now that he was hurt it was okay to be consoled. He was not going to talk, not now, not now that he was hurt and it was a forced sympathy.

"No. Please... May I just have my mission." Grell whispered. When nothing was said he sighed. "Look Ronald came to me saying he was getting me for you, we had a small tiff, I threw my scythe at him...he got over worked and scary drug me into the closet and raped me. Got it? That's what happen Boss, please, can I get my mission now so I can go do it and then go home?"

William sighed. His hands tightened around Grell's twisting wrists. "The mission I am giving you is long term, and you will be working alone. It is easy." He reached down to the floor picking up papers holding them up. "These are your report papers, because you have no need to come into work."

Grell took his hands from his boss holding them to his chest. William still squatted in front of Grell his hands on his knees.

"So, there have been rumors around the Shinigami realm that The Undertaker is back, there have been good reason to think so, books have gone missing in the library. Also, some have said that they see a figure dressed in robes lurking around, but when they look again its gone. In the human realm, when passing by, our Reapers have seen smoke from the old morticians shoppe, they hear his laughter. It's always the laughter, but then again I can think of that as just something that they are used to hearing like those phantom pains...phantom laughter." William explained the whole situation. "So, all you have to do is stake out The Undertaker's Shoppe and see if he is there, you report every other day. Questions?"

Grell looked through the papers and frowned. He thought he could catch up on some of his reading while he watched an empty store. He had to ask though; "I thought he was presumed dead?"

"He was, but sightings and missing books. So it does not hurt to look."

"I thought the charges against him were dropped?"

"They were." William shrugged. "I am just doing my job. They told me to put someone on watch, that is exactly what I am doing."

Grell nodded. He stood making William stand as well. "Alright. Effective immediately?" William nodded. "Right, well goodnight, Boss."

…/

Grell went to his small loft and collected a book and a coat and headed straight over to the morticians shoppe. He stared at it for a while hoping the door would open and he would see the grinning face of the old Death God staring at him asking if he'd like a cup of tea.

When he was done staring at the shoppe he jumped up on the nearest roof with a good vantage point where he could see anyone coming or going. He perched himself comfortably on the roof as he sat back and opened his book. He relaxed out in the open propping up his feet as his mind wound down as he began to enjoy one of Shakespeare's plays.

Hours passed and there was no change. He put the book on his lap staring down at the shoppe seeing nor hearing a thing. The mortals did seem to stray away from the shoppe, Grell watched them for a short while as the streets cleared for the night. He yawned as he sit down picking up his book again and began to read over the last few lines.

Head in the book and ears listening to any sound, just as he was trained to do. This seemed like an easy enough job, just to sit and watch an abandoned shoppe. Grell thought that William did not thin twice when he gave him a job he possible could not mess up on, nonetheless really need to much for, it was like he was given a break.

Suddenly his ears heard a light walking on the roof. His eyes stayed on the book as he said to the on comer; "Take another step and you will feel something sharp rip you right in half." He growled, he did not mean it that way, but it came out menacing.

The soft steps stopped completely. Someone clearing their throat softly could be heard from the darkness of the rooftop. "Ah, Grell...Sir." The voice was familiar and seemed not too sure in the way of addressing the male. "William told me to bring you some tea, and see if you wanted some company. Its Alan sir..." He felt the need to announce himself before he was tasting metal.

The red-headed reaper sighed looking in the direction of Alan's presence. Alan realized how serious and professional Grell could be, and when he was it was truly frightening. Grell was the type of Reaper that knew what he was doing and exactly how to do what he does well, it was truly frightening when he did not fall into his facade of laughs and smiles. There has been none of that for along time, it frightened Alan, not used to the fact of a serious man being Grell.

"Oh, come on over Alan." Grell sighed and went back to reading his book in the dark. "I thought you were some street urchin."

Alan walked forward sitting on the roof top across from the red head. "Been up here a while?" Alan asked as he dug through his leather carry bag pulling out bread, cheese and dried beef. "Here, the Boss told me to bring you food and tea."

Grell nodded. "Yes, I have. It is no big deal, the place is abandoned, but since the rumors are so great." He shrugged setting down his book accepting the food. "Thank you Alan. Why didn't Eric come with you?"

Alan poured hot tea out of a thermos, his cheeks flushed a deep red. "He said that he will be at home doing something for me. Today is our anniversary, where we saved me from the Thorns, the day he told me he loved me."

Alan handed the cup to Grell. "How sweet. And I'm so happy that your alive with us, it's been what, three years?" Alan nodded his blush still in place.

"Everything has changed. It's so different now."

"It is."

Alan poured himself tea drinking it bitter. "Boss, you, Ronald, me and Eric. The whole team."

Grell nodded looking over at the building he was watching thinking he saw a flash, but payed no mind to it. "Change is good." He finally settled for. Sipping his tea after chewing on dried beef. "Change is usually good."

Nodding in agreement Alan pulled out a worn copy of a book. "Sometimes." He paused and pushed up his glasses glancing down at the store. "Grell, may I ask you a few things?"

"Of course." he ate silently waiting for Alan to speak up.

"What really happen today. William seemed really upset when he was talking about you, like not in the normal annoyance that he used to have, but in a more...hm, protective way." The tawny haired male looked back at Grell expecting that insane 'yep, that was me' grin, but there was nothing but the same frown he's been wearing for a few years now.

"Well, something happen to me today, and he did not come to help, so he is mad at himself and the other party." Grell simply said to the younger. "That is what happen to my face, for once it was not my fault." He finally gave a chuckle, it was empty though.

"Right," The reply he received did not really answer his question, he let it sit not going to push that matter. "So, I have also been noticing in the last few years, you have grown quiet and grown apart from the rest of us, you have become more, hm, into yourself." Alan took a sip looking at his superior over his glasses. "Ah, disconnected, is what I was looking for, it is rather unsettling on my part, Eric has noticed too."

The small reaper reached over placing his hand on Grell's he smiled at him genuinely. Grell's green eyes flickered down to Alan's hand on his own.

"I am always here to talk Grell, you don't have to be alone in this."

Not wanting to deal with his own emotions Grell blandly nodded. "I'm fine."

…/

Hours later after hours of silence Alan decided to go home to his counterpart leaving Grell to himself once again. Just after Alan had left Grell heard the manic laughing of the old mortician, he did not know if it was just being around the shoppe for too long or his mind playing tricks on him. But he heard the laughter as clear as day.

'I have to look. I just have to.' Grell thought to himself standing, he walked to the side of the roof top, leaving his things behind he hopped off the roof like he was jumping off a two foot high wall instead of a three story building. He hit the ground shaking his hair back and out of his face.

Grell passed the small alleyway in only a few strides and looked up at the sign that still read:

**UNDERTAKER**

His hand placed itself on the knob like it has so many times before, expecting a friendly face when he opened the door. He turned the knob to find it surprisingly unlocked, pushing the door open he was about to step in, he heard a scuffle on the street. Looking he saw a hunched over man leaning on a cane. 'Isn't it too late for you mortals to be out?' He questioned himself.

"May I help you sir?" Grell felt the need to ask.

"That place is haunted, it is." The old man mumbled to Grell pointing a crooked finger at the old establishment. "I wouldn't go messin' in der pup. The old Undertaker guards it, he does." The old man hobbled a little closer. "Come now, you don't go messin' with the dead things. Just leave 'er be."

Grell cocked his head staring directly at the old mortal man. 'This is odd. Is he guarding the- oh I see.' He gave a fake smile. "It is alright sir, I am an old friend." Grell nodded to the old man and entered the shoppe. He was faced with spiderwebs and dust so thick it was like cake frosting.

His eyes looked around the dirty place taking in the familiar sight. Everything was left just as it was when the old Shinigami disappeared from the what seemed the world altogether. He spotted some old tea cups, or what was used as tea cups, old measuring cups and containers that held sterilizing potion. Wandering in deeper his eyes catching on unfinished coffins and now dirty instruments.

Not wanting to touch anything and destroy the illusion of death of dust Grell walked throw the little parlor not touching just looking. He went to the small kitchen that lay in the back of the shoppe where there was an actual home type setting. The place was tidy, yet, still dirty and dusty. His eyes went to the cabinets where there was still old food just sitting there, containers of rice and beans, and flour. He was sure the weevils had gotten into the dry goods.

Grell's gaze passed by the door that went into The Undertaker's personal quarters, he had to see. His hands shook as he reached for the dusty door knob, twisting the brass knob it opened on his command to the Undertaker's private quarters, or what had once been his living quarters. Grell stepped into the area realizing how loud his boots were clicking on the hard floor. He was startling himself.

Looking around the lavish area he tried to keep a small smile off his face. This room was made for a king, the one expense The Undertaker let himself have was a comfortable bed and warm blankets and the fluffiest pillows. Although the room was clad in dark colors, Grell could still see the dust that was collected there. His nose was starting to feel stuffy around all of the dust.

Casting one more look around the room he shut the door making his way out of the shoppe. When out of the shoppe he looked toward the street and the old man still stood in the same place.

"Ah, you are back out so soon?" His voice chipper. "Did you find out what you were lookin' fer'?" His slang was thick.

'Humans and their slang.' Grell just had to think to himself, but he answered. "No, afraid not. Good night." He shook his head his eyes reluctant to leave the old mans body.

Grell managed to look away and hop back onto the rooftop seeing yet another unexpected visitor. His feet firmly planted as he saw the dark shape slouched where he was sitting before he decided to take a look in the shoppe.

Grell swallowed not really being able to identify the figure. "May I help you?"

…/

**A-N: So, yes, another story from my insane self. And a short first chapter.**

**Okay my kiddies, this story is mine just as much as it is yours and my friends Syn's. (I got you girl!) so, I want to know thoughts feelings, uh... any ideas you might have or of what you want to see. (yes it is early to be asking such things,) but that's okay because since this is young I can still make changes and make it the best I possibly can. Ha ha.**

**So, please Review, review review!**


End file.
